


Premeditated

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: River recruits Jack to help with a personal project.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Premeditated

Despite the occasional need to shoot him just to keep him honest, River finds Jack to be an excellent partner in crime. "With all this effort," she says, steadying the ladder for him, "I almost hope we catch him early."  
  
Jack has nails in his mouth, so, "Early?" comes out muffled.  
  
"The earlier he is, the easier it gets–making him flap about like a flustered penguin, I mean. Which, in case you haven't seen it, is delightful." She looks around the room, at the Christmas decorations and the _extensive_ greenery. "I didn't know they even sold mistletoe in bushels."


End file.
